Love Is Strange
by JJdracula
Summary: Ok, hopefully this'll end up as a bunch of one-shots from various times in Nico's life. I'm hoping to fit a bit of everything in, it won't all be hurt/comfort or angst... enjoy I guess, the title is pretty much irrelevant, I just like the saying :)


**Ok, so this is just an idea I couldn't get out of my head. There may be other chapters if I come up with any good ideas. Please review **

Nico stumbled out of the shadows and into the middle of Camp Half Blood. It was one of the smaller pathways leading to the cabins belonging to the minor gods. He'd meant to end up outside the Poseidon cabin but considering how bad a state he was in he thought he'd done relatively well to even end up in camp in the first place. It was pitch black and the shadows clawed at him relentlessly, he couldn't summon the energy to fight them off so he tried his best to ignore them. It wasn't particularly hard as the ache in his muscles was becoming more and more distracting. He tugged his fingers through his hair and then rubbed his jaw shakily, he could already feel the swelling where his father had hit him. He'd had arguments with his father before, it wasn't an unusual occurrence but this was the first fight where Hades had actually struck out. Physically Nico knew he would be fine. He'd have a few bruises on his back and shoulders where he had been thrown to the hard stone floor and a very obvious graze on his face he could easily blame on a monster attack, psychologically however, he was not so sure.

He knew he was an unstable person, emotionally and mentally and his past didn't help that, but despite being aware of it he couldn't overcome it. He'd never be as strong or as able as Percy. His mind just didn't work that way. He was born from darkness, it only made sense that he should spend his life wallowing in it. It was who he was, it was in his blood and he hated it. He was becoming more and more like Hades every day. He choked back a sob as he realised this, digging around in his hoodie pocket to pull out a cigarette and a lighter. Taking a long drag when the cigarette was lit, he put his lighter back and started down the quiet street. He'd changed his mind about bothering Percy. He was a loyal friend, Nico knew he'd always be there but he didn't care as much as he made out. A lot of the problems Nico encountered he'd brought upon himself and Percy was just itching to point this out. He never would though, and Nico already knew he had self-destructive tendencies. He didn't need reminding.

Looking around Nico suddenly realised he'd stopped in front of Percy's cabin. Looking up at the intricate shells and pale, washed out colours of driftwood Nico couldn't help but think bitterly about just how welcoming it looked next to his black marble cabin that literally drained the life from around it. Kicking a rock in the cabin's general direction he turned his back on it and found himself staring at the Athena cabin. Yet again, it could not look more different from his own cold, unwelcoming home. Taking another drag from his cigarette Nico blinked rapidly to stop the tears he could feel coming. Sighing in defeat when he felt them roll down his cheeks he hissed when they reached the broken skin on his jaw. The stinging was a nice distraction from his back and shoulder but just another reminder of what had happened and how stupidly vulnerable he was feeling. He tried to steel himself and take a calming breath but instead just ended up choking back another sob. He nearly decided to sit down on the floor and pull his knees up to his chest but he knew it'd be difficult to finish his cigarette that way and he also knew, deep down that he shouldn't be alone.

Covering his mouth with his hand to stop himself completely losing it he unsteadily started to walk towards the Athena cabin. When he reached the door he stood outside just staring at the handle. Wondering if he should knock or just turn away and disappear for a few days. He had no idea what he needed right now. Before he could change his mind or convince himself it was a bad idea he shoved his cigarette in his mouth, knocked on the door and thrust his hands into his pockets. Unfortunately, it wasn't Annabeth that opened the door. A blonde girl with the trademark grey eyes was glaring at him, she hadn't opened the door all the way and Nico suddenly realised it was freezing cold outside.

"What?" She hissed. He was about to remove the cigarette and ask for Annabeth when he saw recognition dawn on the girls face along with a flicker of fear.

"Oh, it's you." Nico couldn't even raise his eyebrows. He just started at her desperately, knowing he looked pathetic and not caring in the slightest. He exhaled smoke through his nose and choked back yet another sob. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth. Got it. Stay there." She disappeared and after a few moments of shuffling and whispering, Annabeth replaced the girl in the doorway.

"Nico?" She said warily, the girl had obviously warned her that he wasn't right. Nico opened his mouth to say something, a blatant lie about being fine and the whole thing not mattering. From the second the girl had opened the door he'd wanted to walk away, but seeing a familiar face was such a relief that he lost all control he'd fought to maintain. Taking the cigarette from his mouth he launched himself at her, pulling her into a hug. She pushed him away gently then took the cigarette from his hand, dropping it to the deck and standing on it to put it out, her feet were protected by her fluffy slippers. She then looked back up, pulling away far enough to see his face clearly, she stepped outside and shut the cabin door.

"Oh Nico… what's wrong." She cupped his face with her hands and he winced when she touched along his jaw. Annabeth suddenly became aware of the large bruise forming, she slowly reached out and took his hand, leading him to the edge of the decking where she sat down on the steps and tugged on his arm until he sat down too. Nico just kept staring forwards, he was in a daze, only aware of the burning sensation on his cheek and the throbbing of his back. Now that he was with Annabeth he felt safer and more secure although his mind was still reeling.

"So are you going to tell me what's happened?" She said quietly. Nico grit his teeth and shook his head jerkily. He was shaking all over. Annabeth reached out again and brushed some of Nico's hair behind his ear so she could get a better look at his face.

"I've known you for ages Nico. You're seventeen now, you haven't been injured in battle for years. A monster didn't do this to you." Nico turned his head and glared at her, angry that she'd figured it out so quickly. Then he got angry at himself for getting angry at the one person trying to help him. His shoulders drooped and his gaze softened.

"Nico…" Annabeth started again, she put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, sucking in air through his teeth. Looking puzzled she started pulling his hoodie off of his shoulder, twigging that he had more injuries than just the one on his face. When she saw the dark bruises forming on his pale skin, starting at the base of his neck and working their way across to his shoulders, she gasped and tugged his hoodie back up.

"Nico who did this to you?" Nico shook his head again. He didn't want to say it in case she thought he was over reacting. Maybe he was. He hated himself for being so unstable, he hated the way that he thought about things, how they affected him. Why couldn't he be like Percy?

"Nico, you would never let someone do this to you without fighting back… unless that someone is a god…" Annabeth said carefully, Nico looked up, his gaze piercing and full of anger. He looked straight at Annabeth and that gaze gave her all the information she needed.

"Hades? Hades did this to you?" Nico stood up suddenly and went to leave but Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"No Nico! That is _not_ ok! He can't do that to you!"

"It's fine, I'm fine!"

"You are _not_ fine!"

"How do you know?" He realised this was a ridiculous thing to say as he was saying it. Anybody could tell he wasn't ok, all you had to do was look at him. Realising he was going to struggle forming coherent sentences Nico gave up trying to talk and calm himself down. He guessed it shouldn't have been such a surprise that Hades had finally resorted to violence. But he'd never been particularly stable and wasn't easy to predict, like father like son, not to mention how hard it was for Nico hearing how much more worthy of life Bianca was than him. Yet again his father had made it painfully clear he despised his only son. His only son who spent the majority of his childhood trying to impress his father. He realised Annabeth was still watching him carefully, he swiped the tears from his cheeks and put his head in his hands, bending over to rest against his knees. He was so beyond crying Annabeth didn't know what to do so she shifted around to the front of Nico and pulled him into her arms. Cradling his head against her chest in a motherly fashion. He gripped onto her arms, hugging her back.

"Sorry I'm such an idiot." He whispered, trying to pull away. "I'm overreacting…" Annabeth held him tighter.

"You are _not_ overreacting Nico! Don't be stupid. I'm glad you came to me, look. It's freezing out here, I don't think you should be alone tonight. Stand up?" She let go of him and pulled him to his feet. He reached into his pocket and lit another cigarette. Annabeth frowned at him and he shrugged guiltily. She took his free hand.

"Come here." She walked him slowly over the street to one of the cabins opposite where she knocked on the Poseidon cabin's door. Percy opened it within a few minutes, wearing sweat pants and a white t shirt. On seeing Nico and taking in his bruised, tear stained face, he held his hand up then disappeared back into the cabin, quickly reappearing and throwing a pair of black sweat pants and a grey shirt at him. Nico caught them carefully, trying not to set them on fire.

"Get in here." He said. Nico made to walk into the cabin when Percy stopped him.

"No smoking." He gestured to the cigarette in Nico's hand. Nico looked up, pleading with his eyes, he needed it. It was calming him down. Percy must've sensed this because he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just this once. Don't make a habit out of it. Now get inside, you're safe now." Nico nodded gratefully and entered the cabin, heading straight for the bathroom.

"He's had a rough night." Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"Turns out Nico's fights with Hades have gotten physical now." Percy's mouth dropped open and anger flitted across his features.

"You're kidding!" Annabeth shook her head grimly.

"Just take care of him Perce, don't force him into telling you anything unless he volunteers the information. I'll be around in the morning to see if he's ok, try and get some Ambrosia in him… yeah… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She climbed a few steps and kissed Percy on the lips.

"Goodnight Percy."

"Night Annabeth." Percy replied and Annabeth smiled sadly. She felt so much sympathy for Nico, he'd never had a normal childhood or a stable environment, and just when he reached the age it all seemed possible, Hades had to go and ruin it. But at least she knew for now he was in good hands.


End file.
